


Girls Aloud

by JohnOConnor



Series: Miss Not-So Goodie Two-Shoes [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Anal, Drugs, F/M, Multi, Oral, Toys, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's initiated into an exclusive group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This series contains consensual sex between females as well as recreational drug usage. If either of these activities offend you, please don't read this.
> 
> 2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for invaluable assistance and marvelous suggestions.

Part 3  
Girls Aloud  
Or  
Jade Joins The Girls Club

I woke up to see a goddess standing in my room. Tori Vega standing, still very naked, in my room. She had her back to me and I was able to gaze at her long, brown hair flowing down to her perfect ass for a long moment as she looked around my room. 

It was at that moment I froze internally when I realized I was calling her Tori now and I had also called her a goddess. Some rapidly receding part of me was screaming at me for this. And a bigger part of me was yelling ‘It’s about time…’

My room wasn’t the crypt a lot of people expect. The wallpaper was an old-fashioned dark green velvet pattern with some spots worn down. My framed one-sheet of The Scissoring hung on one wall, naturally. Beneath that was the Lucite cabinet with the original prop scissors from that movie that Cat had given me last Christmas.

There were a few posters including a Boris Vallejo print called ‘The Death Dealer’ and a couple of HR Giger prints that I really liked. Then my bookshelf full of DVDs next to my bookshelf full of books. (About half of the contents horror in both cases.) 

On the top of the bookcase was an 5x7 group picture of us after some show all six of us were in. By the six, of course, I meant Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat, Tori and me. I was sandwiched between Cat and Tori who were both beaming at the camera. I had my customary deadpan expression with my eyebrow raised.

As she quietly toured my room, Tori paused at the small curio cabinet that held some of my more eclectic collection – a few small animal and bird skulls I found in the hills, the fatty blob when Rex was in the hospital being ‘saved’, another growth that had been removed from someone I ‘found’ when Robbie was having the car extracted from his ass, an old-fashioned hospital caliper and an old-fashioned ether strainer among other things

“See anything you like?” I asked.

“Eek!” Tori jumped. “I thought you were still asleep…”

Then she said, “You have a lot of…stuff.”

Damn it! My line again!

Tori pointed to a small plastic pouch with the peeling label, her voice indignant, “You have my blood?!?”

“Ye-ah...” It was the first pint she gave for Robbie’s surgery. When the orderly wasn’t looking, I threw it onto a food cart and later retrieved it before they unloaded the nasty leftover crap on the trays. I wanted the part of Steamboat Suzie.

“I…uhm…” I hated being at a loss for words.

“Aaw, so you wanted a bit of me near you… That’s so sweet!” Leave it to Tori to find a positive spin on something so weird. (Yes, even I know my collection is weird.)

I just lay there, watching her move around my room. God, it was sexy to see her nude form as she walked around, checking out my stuff. 

I realized then that she had her glasses on. And her hotness suddenly amped up a hundred percent. 

“You put on your glasses?”

“Well, after over twenty-four hours, I had to take my contacts out. Fortunately, I had my stuff in my bag.”

“Did… Uh… Did you go downstairs like that?”

“Like what?” she asked oh-so innocently.

“Naked!”

“Well, I wasn’t going to put on my clothes just for my glasses…”

“What if my mother was home?!?”

“Then she’d see what her daughter got to enjoy,” Tori replied snarkily. God, she was so different… So self-assured and…cocky. I liked it.

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Changing the subject, I asked, “What time is it anyway?”

“About 5:30. We slept most of the afternoon and I feel a lot better.” She stretched that sexy body as she said this and I was suddenly wet again. That perfect body was so…perfect.

Following suit, I got up and stretched. Tori’s eyes bugged out a touch as I did so and I smirked at her. “See anything you like?”

“Uuuh-huuuh,” she grunted, her eyes not leaving my body.

“Well?”

She started to walk towards me then stopped, a disappointed look on her face. “Can’t. Not right now.”

“Why the hell not?” I was horny and getting aggravated.

“I haven’t been home since yesterday after school.”

“So?” I’d been out of my house for entire weekends – three-day weekends – when Beck and I were still together.

“I gotta check in with my parents. They think I’m with Cat.”

Strangely, I was sad to see her go. I was kinda getting used to Tori. In a good way.

“Okay. Guess I’ll see you later?” I heard regret and hope in my voice – weakness which I normally would despise in myself. Now, that’s actually how I felt and wasn’t afraid to let her know.

She smiled brightly. “Yeah, definitely. You are coming over, right?”

“Huh?”

“I asked you about coming over tonight? Remember?” she asked in the prodding tone.

I suddenly remembered yesterday at lunch, Tori asked Cat and I if we wanted to come over for a girls night on Saturday. Naturally, at the time, I refused. Quite rudely, as I recall. Guess she thought I changed my mind after this morning. Oddly, I had.

But…

“I can’t. I’m grounded.”

Tori laughed. “The fierce Jade West is grounded and can’t come out?”

Remembering my mother knowing I had snuck out last night when I was already grounded, I said, “This is like my second strike. If I mess up again this month, I have to live with my old man, his irritating bimbo wife, her snobbish little daughter and a rat that thinks it’s a dog. I’d end up going all Charlie Manson on them in less than a week.”

“So you’re stuck here?” I nodded. “Okay, how ‘bout we come over here? Can you have a few friends over?”

“Only a few. I’m not chancing a party.”

“How ‘bout a pool party with just three or four friends?”

“Uh… Ooka-ay,” I agreed a bit reluctantly. I was really hoping Tori would want to continue what we started. But if she brings the others, there was no way that was happening.

Whoa! I was really disappointed that I couldn’t have sex with Tori Vega?!? Yes. Yes I was.

Tori started to get dressed and I was staring as her beautiful form was covered. When she finished, I was feeling unusually disappointed. She smiled sweetly and said, “I’m going to head home, check in with the Ps and take a shower. I’ll call the others and we’ll be back around… Say 8 o’clock?”

“Uh, yeah. If Mom comes home, she’ll turn around and head back out before then. It is Saturday night, after all.”

“Great!” Tori said with a radiant smile. 

I pulled on a robe and walked her to the door. We shared another passionate kiss, a lot gentler and much sweeter than the coke-inspired ones earlier, and she pulled open the door. 

Seeing the look on my face, she paused, “Is something wrong?”

“No… I just kinda liked having you to myself.”

“Aw, you like me!”

“Yes, dammit! I do like you.” Her smile widened and I growled, “Satisfied?”

She kissed me softly and said, “Don’t worry. We’ll have a lot of fun.”

With an evil smirk, she closed the door.

~~~~~

I ran through the house and the back deck to make sure there was no evidence of our afternoon fun in case the old lady came home. Then I threw open my windows to get the sex funk out before I took a shower.

The hot water felt wonderful as it sluiced the sweat and girlcum off. Not that I minded Vega on me…or in me… Dear God, who would ever have believed I’d feel that way?

Drying off, I decided to go commando. I wanted to make it easy for Tori and I to have fun if we got a chance later. I pulled on a pair of denim short-shorts and an old Black Sabbath concert tee. The worn cotton blend rubbing against me had my nipples hardening before I even got back downstairs. Those’ll catch Tori’s eye, I was sure. 

I sat on the couch watching some old movie on cable and promptly fell asleep.

~~~~~

The doorbell rang, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and glared at the antique, domed, brass clock on the mantle. It was almost 8! Shit!

The doorbell rang again. I slowly got up, yelling, “Knock it OFF!!! I’m coming, dammit!!!”

“Not yet,” Tori said as she breezed in through the door, kissing my lips softly. I found I was smiling in spite of myself. And she was still wearing her glasses. She looked so smart and fucking sexy as hell wearing them.

Her eyes were on my nipples where they were poking the shirt. “Like what you see?”

“God, you know I do!” I admitted, more quickly than I would’ve liked, if I had thought about it. 

Tori’s eyes moved up to my face and she pulled me into a slightly hotter kiss. She broke it after a minute.

Once I got over the wave of desire that cascaded through me, I asked, “Where’re the others?” Then I added, with a bit of hope, “Or is it just you and me?”

“I came ahead. I wanted to talk to you.” She took my hand. Uh-oh! I thought as I flinched and pulled it back but she grabbed it again and held on. She saw the look in my eyes and reassured me, “No, it’s okay. I just want to… C’mon. Let’s sit down.”

Tori led me into the front room and she pulled down onto the loveseat. I could feel the warmth of her body and started to get wet. Damn, this girl was really getting to me. Unbelievable!

“Jade, what we did today was…incredible!” I nodded, more to get her to continue than in agreement. Although I did agree, wholeheartedly.

“I don’t want it to be just a one-night stand. Um, one-day stand…” She snickered and I even smiled a tiny bit. “I really like you. But I also… Um, I had this all planned out and now…”

“Jeez Vega! Just spit it out!”

“Okay. I invited Cat and a couple of other girls over for Girls Night. But our Girls Night is not what I think you expect. We have drinks and we get high. Then we end up having sex. A lot of it.” She pulled out her PearPhone and said, “If you don’t want to do that, I can text them and we can have a regular old-fashioned Girls Night.”

I hesitated. I loved what happened earlier in the day. And I have to admit, I was still turned on by watching Tori with Courtney the night before. But was I ready for a lesbian orgy? In my house?

“Jade?” Tori prompted me. 

“Give me a minute!” I snarled. Almost immediately, I made my decision. Why the hell not? I may not have sex with girls but… Oh, screw the Nile! I do have sex with girls. And I like it.

And I’d love to have lots of dirty, nasty sex right here. Hell, why not? Mom does.

“Get ‘em over here!” I demanded with a wicked gleam in my eye. Tori beamed excitedly even as she keyed in a short message on her phone.

Then we settled back and used the loveseat for what it was designed for. 

Tori and I were kissing so passionately. She had one arm over my shoulder, playing with my boob. The other was between my legs and her tongue was jousting with mine. It seemed like no time at all before the door bell chimed.

She smirked as she pushed me, saying, “You get it.”

I didn’t want to quit. But, I got up. Grumpily.

As I grumbled to myself, I realized she just did to me what she had complained her sister always did to her! Damn! That sexy bitch is swiping everyone’s bits!

I pulled open the door and Cat launched herself at me as she yelled in my ear. “Jadey!”

“Ca-Cat! Pl-please…” I tried to beg for air.

She kissed my ear and whispered, “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Then Cat licked my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, and let me go. Whoa… Kitty-Cat?

Behind her came Tori’s irritating sister, Trina. “I’m going to rock your world!”

There is just something about her voice… It was like a bucket of cold water. Still, when she was quiet, I know how good she can be so I decided to be polite for a change.

Courtney came in last, kissed me on the cheek and whispered, “I’m so glad I get to play with you…”

As Courtney and I shared our first kiss, I saw Tori and Trina kissing. I was stunned! Courtney pulled back and looked at them too.

“That is so hot!” she said. I could only nod.

Cat added, “I love watching Tori and Trina. They’re so sexy!”

Sexy? Cat said sexy? The past few minutes were mind-numbing. Trina and Tori are lovers? And Cat… Holy shit!

We gathered in the front room, everyone giving Tori a kiss then me. I was jealous for a second when Cat kissed Tori so deeply, then she came and gave me a hot, wet kiss. Man, if I had only known how good she was… 

Trina planted a wet, sloppy kiss on me. Cat slipped her soft tongue into my mouth. Courtney came up and placed her hand on my ass - which, under normal circumstances, would incur a death threat - and kissed my ear, her tongue tickling the outer ear then licking the opening of my ear canal. Then she kissed me again.

Tori came and kissed me softly then said, “Well, you all know our newest playmate. Shall we go out to the pool?”

Nods and ‘yeses’ followed. Tori and I led the way. Before we left the front room, Tori went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila and another of vodka. In the kitchen, I grabbed plastic cups and salt from the pantry then a lime from the fridge.

Everyone got their booze of choice and sat on deck chairs and chaise lounges near the patio table. Courtney sat at the table and, using a mirror she brought, cut some lines of coke. Trina pulled a baggie out of her cleavage and Tori handed her sister the dugout.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Tori said. We all agreed. Each of us did a line before we started and the pinch hitter was passed around a couple of times during the game. I had seen both Tori and Courtney do lines the night before, and Tori earlier that day. And seeing Trina do a couple didn’t surprise me. But Cat… She always seemed so innocent…

Then again, before that party, I’d’ve sworn Vega was a goody two-shoes too. I came to the realization that she was more dominating than I ever expected. And I was finding out I, of all people, was willing to submit to her.

Tori passed me the hitter and the lighter, then stated, “Jade, since you’re new to the group, you can start.”

Intrigued, I picked Cat. “Truth or dare, Cat?”

“Um, truth! No! Dare! No! Wait! Um…”

“C’mon Cat. While we’re young?”

“Okay, truth. No…”

I stopped her, “Truth it is then.” Then I was stumped. So many things I wanted to know but now I couldn’t think of a single thing. Finally, I fell back on an old staple, “Are you a virgin?”

“Hee-hee-hee! No, silly! Trina took care of that.”

I just stared at the two of them. I realized they were sitting very close together and remembered what Tori had told me earlier. They really seemed to be very into each other. Holy…

Tori spoke up, “Okay Cat. Choose.”

“Trina! Truth or dare?”

Trina smiled widely – although it pained me to admit it, she was really not bad looking. You could even argue she was cute and a bit sexy – until she spoke. “Dare!”

“Go make out with Tori!” Trina nodded willingly and walked over to her sister, joining us on the chaise lounge. Cat giggled, “This is so hot!”

I had a close-up view as the Vega sisters blew my fucking mind! They started out kissing softly. Then I saw Tori’s tongue snake out and into Trina’s mouth. The following kisses were incredibly hot and passionate. Hands drifted over each other’s bodies and caressed the more intimate parts of the other sister. Tori started to kiss and suck on Trina’s neck before working her way up to tongue her sister’s ear. 

Tori broke the make out session, turned and kissed me softly. Then she said, “Trina, your turn.”

“Courtney, truth or dare?”

“Dare! Those are always more fun!”

“Snort some coke from Cat’s… No, from Jade’s navel!”

My brain still reeling, I just sat there until Courtney came over and pushed me back onto the mattress. I saw Tori smiling down at me and Trina leering over her shoulder. Cat came up to watch too.

The young blonde pushed my shirt up, exposing my belly button. “Ooo, a challenge! A pierced belly button.”

From the small glassine envelope, she tapped out some powder into my navel. I snickered – it tickled. Then she leaned over, her glasses flashing in the fading light as she gently pushed a small, snipped off straw into the coke in my navel then inhaled. I had to snicker again. That really tickled. 

Courtney switched nostrils and finished the job. Then she smiled at me, winked and began to lick the remains out of me. Tickley at first then… I felt myself getting wet again.

Cat leaned to me and, her face upside-down to mine, kissed me. Her tongue was insistent and supple. She tasted like strawberries and cream. And her kiss was fucking unbelievable. When she pulled back, I forced my eyes open and saw Trina smirking. “She’s a helluva good kisser, isn’t she?”

I managed to nod as Courtney announced it was Tori’s turn. The Latina proudly stated, “Dare!”

Courtney smiled. “Okay. First, Jade, what’s your favorite drink?”

“Um…coffee, of course.”

“No, alcohol. What’s your favorite booze?”

“Oh, uh, vodka.”

“Good. Tori, take a shot of vodka but don’t swallow. Then kiss Jade and let her drink it.”

I stared at Courtney. “What?!? That’s… That’s disgusting!”

Courtney smiled sweetly, looking as innocent as the day she started as HA the year before. “Why? You’ve French kissed her. And a lot more from what Tori told me earlier.”

My eyes flew to Tori’s even as I realized she was right. We had swapped so much spit and other bodily fluids… Tori had to be tasting me even now. So what if it was mixed with Absolut?

Meanwhile, Tori already had swigged from the bottle and was sitting in front of me with a cute, wicked grin. She kissed me, her tongue and the vodka flowing into my mouth. I swallowed the vodka even as I suckled her tongue. Obviously, it was the most odd, incredible kiss I’d ever shared.

Tori broke the kiss and I could see the reluctance in her eyes. I felt the same way. I was really loving kissing this girl.

“Jade, truth or dare?”

“Dare?” Why not?

Tori smiled wickedly. “Strip for me. Make it sexy too.”

I slowly started to gyrate my hips, dancing around the group in their various chairs. Their hands slid up my legs and grabbed my ass and I was loving the attention. My hands slid behind my head and lifted the mass of black locks up as I stared at Tori, my hips still shaking back and forth.

With a wink, I let the hair fall as I strutted closer to Tori. She reached out for me, her eyes dark with desire. I smiled and danced back.

To be honest, as hot as it was dancing for several horny chicks, my attention, if not my eyes, was focused on Tori.

Then came the stripping. I started with the shirt, slowly pulling it up until the bottom curve of my tits were showing. Before I removed the shirt, I turned. Looking over my shoulder, I slid the material up and over my head. Then I looked seductively over my other shoulder as I tossed the t-shirt off to the side.

“No bra! Woo-hoo!” yelled Tori. 

Courtney asked one of the other girls, “I bet she’s going commando. What do you think?”

“Show us your nice ass, Jadey,” Cat called out before giggling.

Dancing some more, I slowly popped the snap then undid the zipper on my shorts. The tight shorts were open, showing the skin of my lower stomach as I moved in front of the four staring girls.

I turned and tugged the shorts over my hips and they fell to my feet. I kicked them aside as I heard “Wow, Jade! Your ass is incredible!” “Woo-hoo! Nice butt!” “I wanna kiss that all over…”

I spun around with my arms out. All four cheered and clapped as I stood between them and the pool.

Tori was nibbling on her thumb, her eyes beaming at me. Then she stopped and asked, “Who wants to keep playing?”

In a lusty voice I’d never heard before, Cat said, “I want to play something else…”

Tori walked over to me and kissed me deeply. Then, before I could catch my breath, she pushed me into the pool. I came up, sputtering and yelled, “Vega! What the hell?!?”

“Trust me, you’ll like it,” she said. “It’s kind of like an initiation.”

The four began to strip quickly. No showmanship, I thought as I could only stare at my friends – yes, in this case, even Trina, in this case, I could consider a friend…of sorts. The two girls with glasses started to remove them.

“No. Leave them on…” I asked. Tori smiled and nodded.

“Good, I can’t see without them,” Courtney said. “And I do want to see all of this…”

Tori patted the blonde’s ass lightly then turned back to me. “Okay, Jade. Let’s see how good you are at telling us apart.” Tori tossed me what appeared to be a sleep mask. “Put it on.” I did. “Now, to make sure you can’t see…”

I heard some noises and then Cat moaned before giggling. 

“What did I do?” Tori asked.

Stupid test. If I could see, I’d still lie. But I couldn’t see so I was honest. “I have no fucking idea.”

“Okay then. Here’s the real test. The four of us are going to sit on the side of the pool. You will go down the line and, using only your mouth, you will identify us. Okay?”

I wasn’t sure I could do it but I really, really wanted to try. “Okay.”

“No one say anything and sit down.”

“What do I win when I get it right?”

“You’ll see,” Tori said. “When I snap my fingers, go. When I snap my fingers again, move to your right to the next girl. When you’ve tasted all four of us, you can tell us who is who. Only then will you be able to remove the mask to see if you were right.

“You’ll be right in front of the first one when we get in.”

The soft sounds of water being disturbed and then a finger snap. I moved forward and slid between two warm thighs. As I leaned in, I started to detect a definite female aroma when I heard, “Hee-hee-hee! That tickles!”

Tori yelled, “Cat! You’re supposed to be quiet.”

“But Jade’s hair tickled my legs…”

“Okay. Everybody up. Jade, come over by the side please and turn around.”

I did and felt Tori gently pull my hair back then what I presumed was a scrunchy – it better be a black one – was twisted around to hold my wet hair in a pony tail. “You look so cute in a pony tail.”

“I don’t do cute, Vega.”

“Guess you can’t help yourself,” she replied with a chuckle. “Okay, Jade. Please step back. Ladies, let’s sit but in a different order.”

Snap!

I moved forward and lowered my face between two thighs again. I slowly licked the naked pussy before me, the heady taste and aroma new to me. I licked and sucked, nibbling the lips before plunging into the girl.

The body before me was wriggling around and I knew I’d get her off soon. A quiet groan and a splash of cum in my mouth and I knew I’d gotten her off – whoever it was.

Snap!

Stepping back, I stepped right through the shallowing water to the next girl. Leaning over, I put my tongue to work on her pussy and I detected a tangy difference from the first girl. But it was also a little familiar. It might be Tori but… More probing was required and I shoved my tongue in. A few moments later and this one came. More tasty girlcum to enjoy.

Definitely familiar but…

Snap!

This one came from a different location. One of the other girls snapped her fingers. Or Tori didn’t the first two times. Or… Whatever. It meant I couldn’t use my hearing to determine which one was Tori.

Now I was kneeling in the water as I leaned into my task.

Again familiar aroma and taste. Tangy and sweet. And… It was Tori! I was sure. After all, I spent a good part of the morning tasting this wonderful pussy. And I continued until I got the girl off and felt her cum flood my mouth.

As I finished with Tori, I realized number two was Trina – that would explain the similarity in tastes.

Snap!

Last one. Except for number two and three, I had no idea. 

Sweet. And a lovely bouquet. Slurping and nibbling on the wet lips, I slipped my tongue in and explored this new pussy even as the sweet fragrance filed my nostrils. The hips before me started to move but no sound from the girl. A muffled cry and thighs pressing in on my head let me know I had brought this one to a climax.

Well, that and the smaller flood of girlcum flowing into my mouth.

Snap!

I got to my feet, the water flowing off my breasts, and stepped back.

“Ready Jade? Who’s pussy is whose?”

“I’m ready,” I said. “Number one is Courtney. Two is Trina. You’re three and Cat is four.”

“How did she know?” Cat asked the others.

Even as she said that, I was pulling the mask and the scrunchy off (it wasn’t black but at least a dark green) and saw all four girls sitting naked on the edge of my pool.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Courtney asked.

“You I deduced – process of elimination, shall we say. I recognized Trina but I wasn’t sure. When I got to Tori, I knew it was her and the similarity to the girl before was too close. Cat’s aroma was unique – sweet…”

“Like Cat,” Tori interrupted with a smile.

“I remembered it when Cat gave herself away the first time. That left you for number one. By the way, how come Cat kept quiet? She never shuts up.”

“Heh-heh-heh! Oh Jadey…”

“Don’t call me that!”

Tori cut in, “I put my hand over her mouth.”

“So simple…” I muttered.

“Who tastes better? Me, right?” Trina asked.

“Trina!” Tori said in a short, terse voice.

I stood there with the water up to my waist, a smirk on my face and my arms crossed under my boobs, pushing them up. That was totally on purpose.

Tori’s eyes were glued to my tits as she said, “You guessed everyone correctly.”

“Not guessed,” I debated. “And my eyes are up here…”

With a giggle, Tori replied, “I know. But I hardly ever get to see those luscious mounds.” Then she turned to the others, “C’mon girls. Let’s get acquainted.”

The four slipped into the water and surrounded me. The next few minutes were a blur of hands, fingers, lips and tongues.

Soft hands caressed my body, occasionally fondling my breasts or ass cheeks, cupping my pussy and tickling my asshole. Lips and tongues moved along my neck, around and into my ears as well as kissing me passionately. The four girls continued to rotate around me, each touching, teasing and exploring the portion of my body before them.

Each girl was an excellent kisser. My eyes were closed in near rapture so I wasn’t sure who was who. Tori I recognized and Cat I knew (the strawberry lipstick) but the others’ soft lips were just an unknown pleasure. 

Soon, fingers slipped into both of my holes, pumping in and out before moving on. Other fingers tweaked my rock hard nipples and even stroked around my highly sensitive clit.

Tongues traced the shell of each ear, slipping in to tantalize me then nipping the lobe. Occasional whispers promised things that made me shiver with desire. 

I was on edge when the actions ceased. My eyes, which had slid shut almost as soon as the foreplay dance started, opened and the foursome all stood before me. Tori took one of my hands, Cat the other and we followed Courtney’s slender ass as she walked up the pool steps onto the patio. Trina followed, her hand occasionally slapping one of my lower cheeks.

Oddly, at that moment, I didn’t mind a bit.

“We texted…” Tori paused and smiled evilly, “Well, we sexted about what we wanted to do with you, in case you did want to play. So now you and I are going to sample each of the other’s asses. Then we’ll switch and let the others get a taste.” Tori smiled wickedly, “Cat really loves it. Giving and taking.”

“Yay! I love playing with girls’ asses!” My sweet, innocent friend Cat said that? Even after the pool activities, I hadn’t wrapped my head around the idea of Cat and sex. But I couldn’t help but admit how sexy she was…

Trina knelt down, Cat next to her and Courtney at the other end. All had their butts in the air, their cheeks still glistening from the pool.

“I saw this in ‘Sorority Sex Kittens’ with Felecia. That was fucking hot!” With that, Tori gave me a gentle shove towards Trina as she knelt behind Courtney. I watched as she started to tongue the young blonde’s ass. That tongue definitely knew what it was doing. Soon, Courtney was moaning and writhing as Tori tongued her.

Trina looked back at me, “Less gawking, more licking!”

God this girl irritated the crap out of me! I really wanted to paddle the shit out of her ass – no pun intended. Instead, I began to kiss her cheeks then trailed my tongue across them collecting droplets of pool water before I slid between the cheeks and began to explore her valley. She moaned each time my tongue tip contacted her rosebud. I started to shorten my strokes and slowly concentrated on her hole. 

Feeling bad for ignoring Cat while I tongued Trina’s ass, I slid my hand up the back of Cat’s leg slowly before reaching her ass. As I squeezed that tight cheek, I felt Tori’s fingers brushed mine as she did the same thing. We alternated teasing Cat’s ass and pussy with our fingers while still tonguing the girls before us.

Trina yelped and her ass spasmed on my tongue. I knew I had done it and pulled away, kissing each cheek softly. Then I crawled over to Cat and began to worship her tight ass. I cheated a little with Kitty-Cat and used one hand on her wet heat while I plumbed her forbidden depths.

Tori’s hand came up from below and slapped mine, telling me to stop fingering Cat. So I resigned myself to simply tongue-fucking my oldest friend. Not that I minded. I had always thought Cat was pretty and maybe even desirable. And now I had the chance to experience her totally. I was going to take advantage of that.

My tongue sawed in and out of her, going faster and faster then slowing down to a steady rhythm. Then I fucked her ass faster and faster before slowing down again. I wiggled my tongue around when it was in her and before long Cat cried out, her sphincter tightened around my tongue and I knew I’d gotten another girl off.

Seconds before, I heard a loud moan from Courtney as she came. Tori stood and stepped behind Trina. 

Rather than move on to Courtney, I pulled back to watch. I had never seen anything like it. Tori lowered her slender, shapely body behind Trina’s fuller form and pulled those round cheeks apart and… 

I almost choked when I actually saw Tori begin to lick her sister’s ass! I had come to accept they were closer than most sisters and knew they had pleasured each other but to actually see it… Goddamn it was hot!

The three of us, who were not Vegas, watched entranced. Cat stayed on her hands and knees, her chin propped up on her fist. Courtney rested her head on her crossed arms on Cat’s back and I rested my chin on the top of her ass.

We were treated to quite a show!

Tori had her older sister squealing as she reamed the girl thoroughly. (Part of me remembered that line from the old movie ‘Deliverance’ about “squealin’ like a pig”.) But, for the moment, Trina did not remind me of an egotistical, preening, prima donna pig…

Trina cried out as she came again from Tori rimming her. But Tori didn’t stop. She continued to assault Trina’s ass with her tongue, teasing and tickling the outer ring as well as thrusting into her until Trina cried out again and collapsed onto the deck.

We all cheered and I wolf-whistled as Tori, getting into the spirit of a performer, stood and took a bow. Seeing as she was naked, it was the sexiest bow ever!

I took Courtney’s ass then. I managed to push just the tip of my tongue inside, she was so tight. And ready. She came in no time.

Tori and I got on all fours with Cat between us. Trina started on her sister as Courtney began to lick me. She was quite good at analingus. I had never cum from strictly rimming before but, in only a few minutes, I cried out as her tongue danced in my ass.

I am forced to admit, Trina was the best as reaming. Maybe being a natural ass, she knows what feels good. (Sorry, couldn’t help that dig even though she got me off so quickly but so hard…)

We all laid on towels already spread across the deck. After a few minutes, Courtney got up. “How ‘bout a pick-me-up?”

We all did another line and were feeling more energetic.

“Now, we have to finish your initiation, Jade.” Tori’s smile alternated from sweet to sexy to wonderfully depraved. I shuddered, half excited and half worried at what was in store for me. Although, considering what we’d already done, I knew I shouldn’t be worried.

“This is a test of stamina. Lay down,” Tori commanded. “On your back.”

I complied. Tori moved my legs apart and leaned down to lightly kiss my netherlips. She stretched my arms out, kissing the nearest nipple as she moved each limb. I felt like the dude in the famous Da Vinci drawing. All I needed was a circle and a… Oh, whatever the other shape was.

She stood over me, a bespectacled bronze goddess, as she checked out my pose. “Perfect. Now…”

She looked over at the other three girls. “Cat, you get Jade’s pussy first. Trina and I will each get a tit. Courtney, you get her most pleasing mouth.”

“Can I go ‘round the world, Tori?” Cat asked.

“Of course you can.”

The red head spun around once, giggling with a “Wheeee!!!”

Still wearing her own sexy glasses, Courtney leaned over and whispered, “I’ve wanted you for a long time now, Jade.”

Then she kissed me, her tongue slipping easily in to play with mine. She was a marvelous kisser, not in Tori’s league but sweet and sexy and exciting, nonetheless. I moaned into her mouth when Cat’s tongue first touched my labia and moaned again and again when mouths enveloped the tips of my breasts.

She broke the kiss for a moment and we both looked down my body to Cat with her face buried in my mound and her eyes smiling up at me. On the left, I saw (and felt) Tori sucking fiercely at my nipple. And on the right, Trina was gently licking the hard nub. Courtney lowered her mouth to mine for another torrid but brief kiss.

With a flourish of her tongue that I wanted to remember, the young blonde straddled my face and lowered herself to me. She took so long I wanted to pull her down but my arms were held down by Tori and Trina’s bodies. 

Even as I realized that, Tori reached back and pushed my fingers into her. The wet heat was amazing, as always. I did the same to Trina with no prompting.

My tongue took on a life of its own as I began to pleasure Court. My fingers moved in and out of the Vega sisters. And Cat lifted my hips, her tongue sliding past my perineum, which was a huge turn-on even for a girl already on the brink, and soon, my Kitty-Cat was getting busy with both of my holes.

As I drilled Court again, she cried out and her cum slid over my tongue, across my mouth and cheeks. She cried out her pleasure but managed to stay mounted on my face.

Shortly after that, I came and Cat squealed before slurping up my juices. I was too far gone in my orgasm to yell about slurping. Not that I cared at the moment.

And Cat didn’t stop…

The five of us got into a rhythm of sorts. It’s hard to explain but it worked. It only took a short time for me to get off again.

The Vegas sucking my tits and, especially, Cat’s diligence in my pussy, and her finger in my ass, were all it took. I cried out, still muffled by Courtney as I climaxed again on Cat’s face. This caused Courtney to cum again on my face. She fell forward, leaning on her arms as she tried not to collapse completely onto me.

Courtney moved over and licked my face before kissing me again, sharing her cum with me.

As my own shudders died down, Courtney kissed me once more then moved to my left. This prompted everyone to move around me in a clockwise way. Trina loomed over me and kissed me. 

I knew her lips and tongue were good for something. It obviously wasn’t music or acting. But kissing? Definitely! She knew her stuff. 

Courtney slid herself onto my already wet fingers and began to caress and kiss my left breast. Cat did the same on my right, giggling when I entered her. She lapped at me like her namesake. Tori was at my core, already languidly licking my outer lips, her glasses flashing occasionally in the glare from the deck lights as she looked up at me before I started to pleasure her sister.

Trina knelt over me, facing down my body as I licked her. I later learned she loved to watch Cat when she was having sex with someone else. I kept my tongue busy in the older Vega’s pussy but occasionally, since it was right there, the muscle winking at me, I occasionally lapped at her tight rosebud.

Again a group rhythm was started and I cried into Trina’s ass as Tori and the girls got me off again. Trina then exploded and her cum dripped down on me.

After a few minutes, Trina and I recovered sufficiently so we could continue. I was tiring but, being Jade West, I wasn’t about to beg anyone to stop. Part of me really wanted to but Jade West finishes what she starts.

This break was a bit longer so my tongue got a better rest. Then Cat crawled over to me and kissed me, saying, “Yay! I finally get you, Jadey! I’m so happy! I’m gonna ride the Jadey Train! Woo-woo!”

I was so overcome from the orgasms after the stunning revelations that I wasn’t even bothered by her typically Cat-behavior.

Now the Vega sisters were again suckling me but on opposite sides of my body. Courtney crawled between my legs and parted my lips with her fingers. She, like Tori, was still wearing her glasses. That looked almost as hot as when Tori was down there.

Cat, giggling in anticipation, mounted my face. Her train woos became moans as I started to tongue her sweet pussy (must be all that candy). Her body was constantly moving so I managed to tongue her ass almost as much as her wonderful pussy. And I was able to slide my tongue in deep.

“Jade’s better than the fire-breathing bunny at the Gorilla Club!” I damned well better be…

I nipped one of her labia and Cat squealed, “Eeee! Just like the bunneee…”

Cat was moving around even more on my face so much, her juices were everywhere. I speared her sweet ass with my tongue and wished my hands were free to hold her in place. 

Not that I was complaining. My hands were having fun in the Vega pussies.

Again, I came and then, as my tongue was in her ass at the moment, Cat came on my face, adding her sweet juices to those already covering and rolling down around my face and neck and on into my hair. 

My latest climax actually splattered Courtney’s glasses! She took them off and tried to clean them, licking me off the lenses then wiping them. All she did was smear me across the lenses but put them back on for me.

Soon, it was time for my dream-vision to have me pleasure her again. (Yes, I can now admit I’d secretly dreamed about Tori for a long time before this incredible weekend.) Naturally, she was my favorite. The tangy, musky flavor of my Latina goddess was intoxicating.

I plunged into her with gusto – even after the most recent, four, large, wonderfully debilitating orgasms. In my enthusiasm, my fingers really got a workout in Cat and Court. And my hips were bouncing as Trina tongued me. 

Tori stayed in place over my mouth but raised and lowered herself as my tongue probed her juiciness. I loved the wet warmth of Tori’s vagina around my tongue – it felt like heaven. And tasted of ambrosia.

I can wax poetic you know.

Meanwhile, Trina, in her typically chaotic way, was assaulting my lower lips and ass. She pushed my legs up in the air so she had what she called total access. Taking straight swipes up and down my overworked flesh, she still managed to wring more cum out of me and I cried out into Tori as I climaxed.

Tori settled herself down onto me, letting my tongue slide in deep to French kiss her sweet, tangy hole. As if I was kissing her mouth, I swiped my tongue around – slowly and softly at first then speeding up the tempo.

When Tori came, she actually spurted more than the other three girls combined. I swallowed what I could but soon, Tori’s juices combined with the others into a wet glaze on me and into my hair.

The thought of all that girlcum on me and in my hair was nasty and dirty and sexy as hell. And it triggered my latest climax and I screamed into Tori, who was still shuddering above me. 

At that point, I gave up consciousness.

I finally came back to the land of the living. Cat yelled, “Jadey’s awake!” 

I glanced at the pool. At some point, the girls had all gotten in the pool and were playing grab-ass in the water. 

Tori’s perfect face loomed over me and she smiled as her body dripped cold on me. “Hi.”

“Did I pass out?”

“Yep! You were out for…” She glanced at old Hires Root Beer clock on the pumphouse wall. “Wow, Jade. You’ve been out for over twenty minutes!”

“And you weren’t worried?” My voice was edgy.

“Well, you did have multiple cums in a short time…” She walked to the table and grabbed a bottle of G4. It was purple. “Drink this. We’ve all…exuded a lot of fluids already.”

After taking a big swig – God, I was thirsty! - I couldn’t help but smile at Tori, “Look at Vega, using the big words!” Tori pouted and I said, “C’mere…”

With a smile, Tori knelt next to me on the deck and I pulled her down for a big kiss.

Trina hooted and Courtney called out, “Alright!”

Cat was the most enthusiastic, her arms flapping as she splashed water everywhere. “Jadey and Tori! Whee!!!”

I stood on shaky legs and came over to the edge. Tori jumped in ahead of me then splashed me twice and the cold water shocked me fully awake. 

I glared at Cat, saying “I’ll Jadey you…”

I cannon-balled in, forgetting how much the water’s impact on my ass would hurt (Tori was there to comfort me). 

We played for another half hour then headed into the house. The night air was getting significantly cooler. 

In the front room, I started to close the drapes over the large windows. As I stood in the window, light from the street light fully illuminating my naked body, the sexy MILF from up the street was walking her dog and froze when she saw me. With a wicked grin, I waved to her. She smiled tentatively and waved back.

Hmmm…

When I turned around, I saw the toys had come out but everyone decided to take a break and relax.

We decided to watch some TV. I sat on the love seat and Tori climbed onto my lap while Trina, Cat and Courtney cuddled on the sofa. 

Was I worried about naked bodies and such on the furniture? Hell, no! At least I knew these naked bodies. 

After resting for a couple of hours, we were all getting turned on by the nude girls in our arms. Time for round two. The toys.

Before one of the decorative wall mirrors, Tori had me on my hands and knees, slipping a string of Ben-wa balls into my anus, slowly and deliberately. I was sucking on the fake cock Cat wore while Courtney was slamming her strap-on into Trina’s ass mercilessly.

Once Tori was finished with the balls, she kissed the hole where the string disappeared then each of my ass cheeks before swatting me and letting Cat start fucking me. Tori came around and knelt before me so I could eat her out.

Amost immediately I found her g-spot and that was all she wrote. My tongue dipped just inside her and massage that little bundle of pleasure and Tori squealed as she came.

Tori came fast and hard. After a few moments of recovery, moved back around to watch Cat pummel me. I watched in the mirror as Tori grasped the string hanging out of my ass and slowly wrapped it around her finger. Watching me closely, she saw I was close. (I later found out she had been studying me all day to see how my breathing ratcheted up when I was close.)

When I started to moan and pant, Tori popped out the first ball. Oh God!

Slowly, she pulled the string some more until I could feel the second ball at my sphincter. She tugged it lightly a few times, making me groan. Then she yanked that one out and I cried out.

One more ball emerged, slowly and torturously until it was past the point of the muscle holding it.

Cat’s pace picked up and she was pumping in and out faster and harder. 

Tori pulled the fourth, and last, ball out of my ass as Cat slammed into me and I screamed as I came!

I lay in a stupor as Cat and Tori took turns cleaning me up with their tongues.

Later on in the sex-drenched evening, I was sandwiched between Courtney and Tori. Courtney had the big strap-on that she hammered into my pussy. Tori wore another, slightly smaller one and was fucking my ass just as hard. Right next to us, Cat and Trina were ass-to-ass, fucking each other on a double-headed dildo.

Playtime went on for a couple of more hours – another hit of that powerful coke of Court’s was all we needed to keep going. 

~~~~~

Eventually, I needed sleep. Tori agreed with me.

We left the other three girls in a loose triangle as they slowly sucked each other dry. The evening’s activities had nearly drained all of us.

Tori pulled me upstairs to my room. Once the door was closed, she kissed me. This was soft and sexy then it deepened and I held her naked body tightly to mine. It was heaven on earth.

Breaking the kiss, I had to ask, “So, what are we? Just fuck-buddies? Or…”

Rather than answering me, Tori held my hand and pulled me over tho the bed and pulled me to her. I willingly cuddled with her. This girl was doing something to my head but I wasn’t complaining.

Kissing me again quickly, Tori’s lust-dilated eyes bored into mine then she smiled. “Jade, I have something to tell you.”

Pulling back slightly, I merely nodded.. She closed her eyes for a long moment then looked me in the eyes again. “I… I love you, Jade. I think I always have.”

I smirked and pulled her to me again. Kissing her fiercely, I replied, “I really like you, Vega. I don’t know if I love you. Not yet anyway. But I don’t know if I ever loved…”

She stopped my uncharacteristic ramble with a kiss then said, “That’s okay. I can wait.”

“I do want you in my life, Tori,” I added. “I really do like you and I want to try to make up for all the evil things I did.”

Tori laughed lightly, “Don’t worry about that. I knew, even then, that you liked me. And all your antics just proved it.”

Tori pulled me next to her, “I really do love you. And I’m in love with you. But I know that I can’t be with just you. I love sex, Jade. And I love to have sex with girls. Lots of girls. I know that I can’t change that. At least not yet.”

“I don’t know if I want you to,” I answered. “It’s an exciting new side to you. Tori West – Lesbian Nymphomaniac!”

“Maybe I’ll get a shirt that says ‘Lesbo Nympho’ in sparkly letters,” Tori giggled.

We both laughed as Tori held me close. “My taste for other girls… It’s a part of me. Probably always will be. And Jade, I want you to share that with me. Will you?”

“Tonight opened my eyes. I want to experiment… No, not experiment. I want to play with other girls too. I love what we did but I want more too. With you.”

“So, you wanna be my girlfriend?” Tori asked, her eyes boring into mine. I could see the sincerity and the uncertainty in her – she was laying a lot on the line to a girl who was often a total bitch to her. Even after the past two days.

“Are you sure?” I replied. “I can be more than a handful.”

With a smirk, Tori gently gripped one of my breasts and said, “Oh, I know.”

I slapped her hand softly, “Not that!”

“Jade, I know what I’m getting into with you. It’s a little scary but I know you’re worth it and I really want this.”

I pushed her onto her back in my bed, crawled over her like a predatory lion, and laid my body on hers. “Here’s my answer.”

I kissed Tori Vega with all the passion and need I had. And then some. 

Somehow, we managed to get each other off one more time that night before falling into a totally exhausted oblivion.

~~~~~

Unbelievable but true, in a twenty-four hour period, from Friday to Saturday night, I went from a gank who barely tolerated these girls to a slut who desired – needed - them, and most especially Tori. More than anything. The stunning discovery Friday night, coupled with the happily pleasant shocks Saturday morning and evening… My life was completely turned around but I couldn’t be happier.

Sunday was more of the same except Trina and Cat left before noon. Courtney, Tori and I took turns fucking each other senseless until they had to leave that evening. 

I was sorry to see them go but knew this was just the beginning. When the door closed, I was already aching to be with Tori again. Maybe I was in love.

Tori texted me that night, sending me a picture of her naked as she had been all weekend. I saved that and returned the favor.

I still have that picture too. 

The next day, Monday, I felt like I was in a parallel universe – one peopled by sweet, innocent Cat and the stereotype girl-next-door, Tori. And, of course, Trina was her usual egotistical self. Courtney I rarely saw except across the Asphalt Café at lunch but she still looked sweet and virginal. 

Then there was me. My gank half came back too. A freshman dropped his books near me and I growled. He quickly scampered away as I laughed. Jade West was back.

But always, my heart raced and I felt a little weak in the knees and damp in other places whenever Tori glanced my way with a smile.

I was definitely in love.

And one day soon, I would tell her.


End file.
